Angels of Destiny
by Emma1693
Summary: An normal girl and her friends live average lifes, that is until a freak accident. Max ride will come later in the story, rated T in case.
1. cover page autor note

I do not own max ride or anyone else from JPs Books but I do own all the other characters in this story.

PLEASE TAKE NOTE OF THIS BECAUSE I AM NOT MENTIONING THIS AGAIN.

THANK YOU

P.S I don't mind if you review or not it is your opinion.

P.P.S this is my first story.


	2. Begining of a story

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Destiny, my friends (now family) are Hope, Faith, Heath, Sam and Daniel. We each have a secret that we each have in common, we have wings. Along with the wings we have special powers. Mine is when I touch something it turns to dust or stone depending on my mood I have these special gloves though that stops things from turning to dust or stone. Hopes power is that she can heal things and she can feel emotions. Faiths power is that she can find anyone in the known and unknown universe just by thinking about them; she can also transport them if she concentrates enough. Heaths power is that he can hurt anyone by just pointing, (not fun to be around when he is in a bad mood). Sam is the complete opposite to Faith but they get along really well. His power is that he can send people to anywhere he thinks or imagines, just by thinking about the place he wants them to go and concentrates hard enough on them. Daniel power is death, it works the same as mine but he can control his power so he does not have to wear gloves. So if you are smart you have found out our names we gave ourselves: Destiny the destroying angel, Hope the angel of healing, Faith the finding angel, Heath the angel of pain, Sam the sending angel and Daniel the angel of death.

We have other powers too but we aren't telling you about them yet.

So you have just found out 1/3 of us. So lets tell you about another 1/3, what happened to us the day we found out about our powers and our names.

All POV

It has been 2 weeks since we got hit by that car and got sent to that hospital in Death Valley. Ever since then we have been feeling funny, not funny ha ha, but funny particular.

We have been having sharp pains in our backs and in our arms. Faith and Sam have been getting major headaches that they had to go home 3 times this week.

Destiny POV

This morning a crazy thing happened in the shower. I reached for the soap and it turned to dust, weird right then I reached for my shampoo and it turned to stone but when I reached for my towel that was made of wool it stayed normal (it was my favorite towel 100% wool) and so I called mum to see if she has any gloves, she said she had a pair that she never used it was made of wool. So I put it on nothing seemed to turning to stone or dust so I left them on. Better safe than sorry.

Now it was time for school.


	3. powers

Chapter 2

"Hi guys" I said happily as raced towards them but I slowed as I saw their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Something weird happened to us this morning" cried Hope.

"You too" I replied.

"What happened to you?" Daniel asked.

"Everything I touched this morning turned to dust or stone but when I wear woolen gloves it stops" I explained. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well a butterfly flew onto Daniels hand and as soon as it touched his skin it died, just as Hope walked through the door and she could feel his feelings"

'Wait Daniel has feelings' I thought to myself.

"And when she touched the butterfly it came back to life. Heath parents had a huge argument and his dad was about to leave, so he pointed at his dad to tell him to stop and not to leave and somehow his dad got a broken leg. Sam saw Timothy kissing me so he some how transported him into the girls bathroom and I was thinking about how to get Tim back when he was standing right in front of me with a shocked look on his face" Faith commented in 3 breaths.

"Weird" was all Sam said to that.

_**Ring**_

"That was the bell got to go to class, I have gym first" I said.

"Us too" they replied.

"Let's go" we yelled together.


	4. WINGS!

Chapter 3

**In the girls locker room**

"Hope, what is that on your back?" I said.

Hope looked in the mirror and saw her back and she gasped.

"What is on my back" Hope cried

"It looks like wings" I said stunned.

"What did you say?" Faith said.

"I said wings, she has wings"

"Let's see you back, yep, you have them too, and you have them too Faith" Hope said.

"Let's go to see the boys see if they have them too" Faith said.

**In the hall out side the boys locker room**

"Yep, the boys have them too. How did this happen?" Hope frantically said.

"How what happened you have not told us anything, all you did was barge in and lifted our shirts up and looked at our backs" Sam said.

"Well long story short, we looked at hopes back and saw she had wings, then found out we also had wings, so we figured that you guys must have them that is why we rushed over here and checked out your backs." I said.

"Well that explains a lot, the pain in our bodies and the things that happened this morning."

Daniels POV

I am normally the quiet, no emotion person but what happened this morning really shock me I could kill people with 1 touch, and I think I am – and I heard what Destiny said, I mean thought, he has feelings, It hurt a lot, I kind of like Destiny and if that is what she thought I wonder if she likes me as much as I like her. But what she just said just shocked me to my core, I mean who would not be shocked, yesterday we were normal people but now we were freaks we had wings and, hump, magic powers. I am still coming to terms with the fact that what happened this morning happened; now I have to come to terms that we have wings and might not be normal again.

Hopes POV

All these emotions, how can these 5 people have so many emotions the strongest emotion is coming from Daniel; scared about how much his life will change, love for Destiny, worry that Destiny won't except him, happy that this would bring them closer together, longing that this prayers will be answered and hurt that she thought that thing this morning. How can all these emotions fit into 1 person at 1 time? Destiny feelings were easier to understand; love for Daniel, happy that this has happened, worried that she won't have a normal life again, hope that she and Daniel will fall in love with each other, confused that I said that he had feelings when he never ever shows them and hurt that she thought that thing this morning. Sam's' feelings was only 4 things; love for Faith, hurt that he saw her kissing timothy this morning, scared that this is happening to him and happy that this is happening to him. Faiths feelings were if timothy liked her, if Sam liked her, what was going to happen to her, is this really happening and will her life changing for the better, Heaths feelings were if I liked him, _OMG_, happy his life was changing for the better, scared of going home because of his abusive dad, happy that his dad was not going to be home for the next couple of weeks. I feel very sorry for his mum though because she takes the beatings for him so he doesn't get hurt. My feelings were in shock I have wings for goddess sake. "Guys I am going to the library ok", "OK" they said.

**In the library **

I was looking at these books in the library when I spotted a book called Maximum Ride the angel experiment. I though it looked like a good book, after I finished the first chapter my mouth was on the floor. I had to tell myself I am not a cod fish so I had to close it. I was about 6 kids that had wings like us, sent to a school, which looked strangely like the hospital we went to in Death Valley, so I raced to get the book out to show the others.

Destiny POV

Hope was running so fast I was afraid that she was going to fly. When she stopped I noticed she had a book in her hands, I did not get a good look at the title though.

"Guys, you would not believe what I have discovered" Hope said.

"What" I said

"I have discovered a group of kids the oldest 2 years younger than us that have wings and special abilities, just like us. Can you find them Faith?"

"I think I can but I am not sure of my abilities" Faith said.

"I know you can find them Faith, I believe in you" I said.

Faith POV

I can't believe it, I really can't. Destiny believes in me, I know I can do it now. I closed my eyes and focused on the flock, on Maximum Ride, AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I AM SEEING, I see Max flying over our state heading to this town and they will be here in 3 hours. We have our work cut out for us to learn to fly in 3 hours or we can do my secret plan.

"I see Max flying over our state heading to this town and they will be here in 3 hours. I have a plan. To help us fly. I also think we should have nicknames, Destiny the destroying angel, Hope the angel of healing, Heath the angel of pain, Sam the sending angel, Daniel the angel of death and I can be Faith the finding angel."


	5. max

Chapter 4

Max POV

I and my flock were flying over a state I did not recognize. I spotted a little town with some fast food joints, knowing Nudge, she will be hungry.

"Max", right on queue, "I am hungry, do you see that town there it had fast food, can we go, can we, can we. We have been flying for hours. Oh look McDonalds, I wonder if they have cheese burgers, you know, a bun with meat, cheese, pickles, tomato sauce and mustard or a hamburger with salad, that would be just great…" thankfully Iggy put his hand on Nudges mouth to stop her constant rambling.

"OK, we will land but we are on the road again as soon as we have finished eating, we will land in that alley way there."

"Yeah" was all I heard back, so it looked like all the flock was hungry.

We landed in an alley way like we always do, but this time it was a little different then what we were use to or being forced to fight for our lives, I heard someone shout Hope no.

Destiny POV

I saw them flying overhead and with my enhanced hearing and vision I heard them say OK, we will land but we are on the road again as soon as we have finished eating, we will land in that alley way there so we headed over to the ally way but we kept in the shadows so the could not see us. As soon as they landed I saw Hope leap out of the shadows and try to hug Max. "Hope no" I yelled by accident. As soon as I said that the flock went into battle mode. I came out of the shadows in a peace gesture, they relaxed a little but they were still in fighting stance.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Max said.

"I think you mean who are we and what do we want?" I replied.

"There are more people here?" angel said "I can't get any more peoples thoughts apart from the flock, I can't even get yours"

"Well first things first, let me introduce you to my friends and me. I am Destiny the destroying angel and this is Hope the angel of healing, Heath the angel of pain, Sam the sending angel, Daniel the angel of death and I can be Faith the finding angel." I said.

"Why have you got those names?" Fang said.

"What happened to silent and mysterious Fang that was 6 words, anyway we had an accident 2 weeks ago and sent to a hospital in Death Valley, this morning we woke up with wings on our backs and special powers that is where we got our names from. Well that is who we are now for what we want, we need to learn to fly and discover how we got these wings" I said.

"Well we can teach you to fly and we can teach you to fight but we need to take you to Death Valley to help you discover how you got the wings." max said.

"Thank you" I replied.


	6. Lessons and Celebrating

**Thanks to the 1st 2 reviewers DalDal1 and FIGGY MAX , you guys rock.**

"Come on then, let's begin" Sam stated.

The first day was hard; we learnt everything Max through at us. As the day progressed we had a mock fight to see how far we had come in training, Fang and Max on me and Daniel, Fang took Daniel down after 2 minutes fighting. Max and I were evenly matched so it was a bit harder, but I managed to win by scissor kicking Max in the stomach just above the kidney. It was hard to walk after that so I just laid down and went to sleep.

_After 3 days of flying lessons_

"You are going great, not only have you completely learned to fly but also you have learned to defend yourself" Max commented.

"Thanks" Daniel said. I have been studying Daniel and Fang and I have concluded that they are very similar; Fang wears black all the time and does not talk that much, Daniel wears midnight blue all the time and likes to listen to people and only talk to them with 3 syllables at the most.

"Hey do we need outfits, that means we get to go shopping, we can all dress in blue and white, like a superhero, hey does that mean we get to be heroes, that would be so cool, and we could get a theme song, hey Nudge what is your favorite song mine is breakaway by Kelly Clarkson, or footprints in the sand by Leona Lewis, my parents used to play a song by stars on 54 called if you could read my mind, goddess I miss them, what Iggy?" Faith rambled in just 2 breaths.

"I have never met someone that can talk more than Nudge until now" Iggy replied, shock was still present in his voice.

After Iggy finished saying that Faith and Nudge where chatting away talking non stop while Max and the others of her flock watched on.

"Well that was a new record, 2 breaths and 85 words in 20 seconds" I said to the rest of my group. We then burst laughing.

"What?" Max asked.

"It is just that she has always talks like that and she now has someone to chatter to. We also have a record thing; when she beats her record we go out for drinks and celebrate by doing what ever she wants" Hope replied.

"We better go out celebrating then" Sam stated.

"I want to go shopping for outfits and go to the cinemas instead of getting drinks, and we can get popcorn and a drink there" Faith rambled.

"Ok" I said.


	7. The Shop, OH NO!

Chapter 6

_Shopping _

Destiny POV

Shopping, it had to be shopping. Faith wants costumes so we went clothes shopping. She found this Greek dress that the gods wear, it was white with a midnight blue belt. She also went into the men's/ boys department and found a flannelette suit in blue and white and lucky for us it was in our sizes note the sarcasm. So we bought and got changed into them, we also made a few adjustments like slits in the back for our wings. I have to admit we look good. Now on to the cinema complex.

Hope POV

"So do you want to watch Mummy 3 or aren't the kids are allowed to watch that, it is rated M" I asked. "We can watch it can't we Max" Angel and Gazzy asked. "Sure" Max said "but fang and I are going to see another movie." so I brought the tickets and a large popcorn and drink for everyone and went into the movie room.

Destiny POV

As we got out of the cinema we saw these robot things. "Flyboys" Iggy yelled. Maxs group got into combat positions. "I will take care of this" I said giving my gloves to Hope. "Heath if they come close to me you know what to do, I don't want to hurt them" indicating to the groups. "Yes, Destiny."

I have really got to thank faith for this dress, as I was weaving between the flyboys and turning them to dust it floated out behind me for a second I felt different from the rest of the group, and I was happy for the first time this happened.

Soon all the flyboys were dust but one. "Omega" Angel yelled. "Who's Omega and what did he do to you to make you so scared?" Heath questioned. Angel projected an image into all the groups head about the fight in Germany.

"So he can't be that hard to take down then; if I can hick your but then I can kick his but with out getting hurt" I said to Max. "I don't think so, over the past year I have been in intense training and surgery, so know all my weak spots have disappeared" Omega commented gleefully.

"Oh Merda" I said.

"Yes and I plan to kill you max and take these new experiments to the school"

"Why does the school want us?"

"Because experiment…"

"Destiny"

"Because _Destiny_ you are the new improved version of max and her group, you could kill them if you want to, you have immense power you have not yet discovered and your group have yet to be trained in controlling them yet."

"That is it. Sam do your thing."

Sam started to concentrate and all of a sudden Omega was gone.

"Sam, where did you send him?"

"Somewhere in China"

"I feel very sorry for China then" Angel said.

We cracked you laughing.

"Come on we need to get to the school"

We landed in our worst nightmare a few hours later.

**Can you guess which word is in italian. Sorry if they are Out Of Character.**


	8. the school

Scientist POV

Yeah, I am 17 now, my birthday was yesterday, and my party is tonight. So I have to go home early, so I started to finish my shift when I saw a girl, blond, medium build in a white dress sitting by the fence. She was talking to somebody in the shadows; she was kinda cute. So I started to walk over there. She saw me, said something to the thing in the shadows and walked up to me. She looked scared. I was going to comfort her when I noticed she wore woolen gloves. It was a scorching hot day so I asked "who are you? What are you doing here?"

She replied "My name is Destiny. I have come to thank the doctor who saved my life a few weeks back. What is yours?"

"Mine is David. Well Destiny let me walk you to them."

"Thank you."

"By the way why are you wearing gloves?"

I heard a small sound that sounded like a very high pitched whistle. Her face suddenly changed, before it was scared now it was truly terrifying. I was scared and I have seen some terrifying and scary things in my life but not as scary as that look. "Let me show you" she said pulling off the gloves. She touched my clip board and it turned to dust. I wanted to run but my legs would not obey me. I am now truly terrified.

Destiny POV

I was sitting by the fence talking to everyone about what we would be doing tonight. I was in the middle of explaining how we were to get in and out of there when I saw this guy start to walk over here. I told them I found our way in and started to walk over to meet him. In my head I was telling my group and Angel the plan. I put on a face that said lost, scared and frightened girl. I think it worked. Anyway I was talking to this guy David till I heard this high pitched whistle, that was the sign I instantly put on my scary face that I learned from Max, I could tell it instantly worked. So I whispered in his ear "let me show you" pulling off the gloves, touching his clip board and told my angel to control his mind so he could not move.

Fang POV

Holy cow that girl is scary, her death glare is worse than Maxs, and that is saying something. I can tell the rest of the flock is thinking the exact same thing, just by the looks on their faces especially Max, I hope mine does not look like that. So now we know why she wears the gloves.

Daniel POV

When Destiny walked over to that guy I felt like killing him. I just kept looking at them. I took my eyes off them for 1 second to see Sam blow the whistle. I looked back and almost smiled, my Destiny was terrifying him, turning his clip board to dust. She then thought to me to make it so he could not move (I also heard her say my angel at the end, she must have been talking to another person at the same time) so I did it. I know knew the reason why she talked to that creep, she found our way in.

Destiny POV

I put my gloves back on and called everyone over here. Max was in front followed by everyone else.

"Ok, people here is the plan, if science boy over here follows directions that is, we enter the school with him in the lead, and our story is that we are looking for the 'doctor' that saved our lives a few weeks back. We find him, make him suffer for what he did to us and leave. On our way out Iggy and Gazzy will set up bombs that I know they have hidden under their shirts"

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"As I was saying, then we run like hell(p)." I said. "I won't do what you say, you can't make me" David yelled.

"DON'T PATRONISE ME, BOY!" I spat the word boy out to give him a scare; I could feel the air change and feel the groups' faces on me, so I turned around and I could see shock on all their faces.

"What is it?" I questioned.

Sam POV

Destiny was telling us the plan then that idiot scientist David had to open his big trap. You could see Destiny getting madder by the second. All of a sudden her hair starts flying around as if there was a 50 km/h wind and then she got a bluish tinge around her. I was shocked; I did not know she was this powerful. "DON'T PATRONISE ME, BOY!" ok she was really getting angry. She turned to look at us, her eyes normally a blue colour, now red with the pupil golden. She was really scary. Best not get on her angry side again. "What" she asked. "Um you had a bluish tinge out lining your skin, your hair was flying around wildly, and you eyes have turned red and gold, and still have not turned back yet." "Great." "Yes, just great now the school knows we are here, so we have got a couple of minutes to get this done." Max said. "lets go" Destiny said so we all started to go with the plan. The plan was simple:

1. Find a way to get in.

2. Find a way to get around unnoticed.

3. Find as much information as we can.

4. Get out of there as fast as we can.

5. Kill/hurt as many people as possible???

Everyone was happy with the plan except Max and her flock because of step 5.

Daniel POV

We were about to go in when Angel popped into my head. 'Daniel, I know you like Destiny, but if you don't tell her, someone else will ask her out' 'what if she does not like me' 'she likes you more than she likes someone else at the moment, so talk to her.'

"Destiny, can I talk to you for a second." "OK"

We walked to a place out of hearing range of the others.

"Ilikeyoudestiny"

"can you say it a bit slower please"

"I like you destiny and after this could, i mean if we are alive that is, do you want to go out"

"I like you too and sure i'd love to" I was so happy and shocked, I could tell she was not lying because of the whole mindreading thing.

"Lets get back to the group" She said.


	9. the fight

As we walked back to the group I saw Hope and Heath sitting close together, I must admit they make a cute couple almost as much as Faith and Sam would; and if anyone is listening to my thoughts I will deny I said that.

"It is time people"

Faith and Iggy went first followed by Daniel and Angel then Sam and Fang then Max and Heath then finally Gazzy, Hope, me and Nudge.

Angel was making sure that no one saw or heard the sissy who was screaming and thrashing around in my arms.

We went through the front door, I was all scared; I could tell everyone else was to by their faces but hope looked the worst because of all the feelings around her about this place.

Every thing ran smoothly until we saw the doctor that 'transformed' us, he recognized us and called the erasers then leading out the door to his right.

Just then 40 erasers came at us.

Max POV

Everyone was in fight mode around me, my flock was taking on 4 erasers each and I had to get 5. Destiny's' flock had 3 each but I could not see Destiny anywhere.

Destiny POV

As soon as the fight started I followed that doctor. He ran into a operation room (a room with a sterilized lab table and some scalpels on a side table) the door I entered from was the only exit. He was trapped. "Move or I will hurt you" he yelled picking up one of the scalpels. "Like you can, so why don't you put that down and you won't get hurt" I said back to him, venom dripping off my words. He did not put it down so I kicked it out of his hand and hit him hard in the temple of his head but not hard enough. So I snap kicked his leg which instantly broke. Punched him in the nose to break it. He took out a needle from the pocket of his white coat and stabbed me with it injecting the contents before he pulled it out. I started to feel dizzy so I scissor kicked his neck and killed him. I needed to get back to the group so I stumbled out of the room to see them finishing off the last eraser then I collapsed and blackened out. I woke up out side the building seeing it on fire.


	10. the end

Daniel POV

As we finished the last eraser off I saw destiny collapse, we rushed to her to find that she had been injected with something. We know by the blood it started to turn purple. None of us knew what it was so Hope had to heal her quickly. As she was doing that others went to find the other trapped experiments here.

Iggy and Heath planted bombs with gazzy when they were looking so when we left we could bomb this place. No experiments were found so I carried Destiny out then hit the bit to blow the place up. Destiny started to wake up so the others left to give us some alone time.

Heath POV

Max and her flock just invited us to join their flock but we had to talk to the others about it first.

Destiny POV

Max just told us she wants us in her flock but we said no we wanted to lead relatively normal lives. So she and her flock left us to find our way back home to lead the lives we wanted to live.

When we got home we told our parents about the wings they did not care they were just happy that we were home again.

Daniel and I managed to go out on that date and it went perfectly, Hope and Heath got together and so did Faith and Sam. We will never separate we found our soul mates.


	11. author note

I never really described what they looked like sorry about that.

Destiny: pale complexion, strawberry blond hair and baby blue eyes. 5'9 in height.

Hope: African coloured skin, black hair and red eyes. 5'6 in height.

Daniel: black eyes, fair skin and mouse blond hair. 6'0 in height.

Heath: olive coloured skin, brown eyes, blondish brown hair.6'1 in height.

Faith: purple eyes, blond hair, and suntanned skin that was light when born. 5'8 in height.

Sam: green eyes, red hair and cream coloured skin. 5'7 in height.


	12. read only if read maximums beginning

Sorry not an update or chapter sequal thingy.

Just letting you know that if you read my maximums beginning story. It won't be updated in a while because the computer is saying a type 2 error when ever I try to update.

I have done the next chapter so when it can be updated it will.


End file.
